A Darkened Merlin
by quirkscrew
Summary: Slash. Kink request: "Dark Merlin and possibly Morgana taking over Camelot and making Arthur his manservant read: sex slave "


"Absolutely _not_."

Merlin crooked the corner of his mouth upward. "You will do it, Arthur."

"This is..." Arthur scrunched his face in rage as he searched his mind for the right word "...absurd. Good _God_ Merlin I can't even think straight I'm so furious!"

Merlin only grinned knowingly. The uprising of magic had finally happened. Merlin, the most powerful and undefeatable warlock in the world, had allowed temptation to haunt him and eventually win him over. Encouraged by Morgana's dark words, he had allowed the dark magic to reach inside of his soul. He had cast a spell across all of Camelot, taking over the minds of every person in the entire kingdom -- everyone except one person, with whom he would have a bit of fun.

"Things are not what they once were, Arthur," Merlin said gently, reaching up a hand to stroke Arthur's cheek.

Arthur's hand snapped upward to knock Merlin's arm aside and grab hold firmly of his wrist. "You," he growled, "are the manservant of Prince Arthur of Camelot, and you will do my bidding. Precisely as I say."

Merlin lowered his face and gave Arthur a dark, challenging look. Arthur did his best not to falter under those terrorizing gold eyes. He flinched out of anxiety.

"Release my knights," he said, a bit more urgently. "At once."

Merlin smiled adorably, and crooked his head to the side, eyebrows raised.

"_Merlin_!" Arthur reached to wring his neck, but Merlin's eyes quickly flashed gold, and invisible arms of great muscular power descended upon Arthur, pulling him downward onto his knees, head bowed in Merlin's direction, one arm thrust in front of him to support his weight, the other held tightly behind his back by Merlin's magic.

Merlin bent down close to Arthur's ear. "You can't resist me," he whispered.

"I can," growled Arthur, "and I _will_!" He lunged for Merlin, struggling against the dark forces holding him back, but even his bodily strength was no match for Merlin's powers.

Merlin grinned. "I'm rather enjoying this," he said. "We'll turn it into a bit of a game, won't we?"

"There is nothing enjoyable, or...game-like about any of this!" Arthur shouted. "Merlin, release me at _once_!"

Arthur yelped as he felt a sharp pain across his rear, causing him to lurch forward. Cheeks flushed red, he looked up at Merlin in a bit of shock.

Merlin just smiled. "Invisible whip," he said. "To be used on you whenever you choose to be disobedient."

"This is an outrage!" Arthur was really losing control of his emotions. He had never been so helpless or vulnerable in his life, let alone not having his orders followed. "I am to obey no one! You are to obey _me_!"

_Crack._

"Ow!" Arthur blushed like a school boy. "Stop it!"

"Learn to act in the new way," Merlin said gently. "Now bow and tell me you have understood."

"No!"

_Crack._

"Stop it, Merlin!"

"I want to hear the words 'Yes, my lord,' from your pretty lips."

"_Never_!"

_Crack._

All Arthur could do was scream in frustration. Fear, anger, pain, anguish...and helplessness. All this, completely new to him. It was too much of a change for him to accept.

"Are you going to be quiet now?" Merlin inquired.

Arthur could only pant and stare at the floor.

Merlin smiled his new, dark smile, the one that couldn't have been his, Arthur thought; no way was this the same gentle, care-free, bumbling Merlin that used to fall to his knees before Arthur and pleasure him without a thought. The warlock slowly began to circle Arthur, until he was behind the kneeling prince. He began to run his fingers up Arthur's backside.

"How much fun this is," Merlin mused, "to watch a man descend slowly down the animal kingdom from a prince to a dog." Arthur bit his lip and tensed at the sensation of Merlin's icy, evil hand on his skin. "And what a man you are," Merlin continued, "you will stop at nothing to hold on to your pride. But there will come a point when I will force that pride out of you, and you will do what I tell you, of your own free will...because you will know how easily I can tear apart your pride and make you cry."

Arthur slowly lifted his head. "No matter what you do, Merlin," he rasped, "I will never give in. I will never please you after what you've done! _Perhaps_," he said quickly, before Merlin could crack the whip, "perhaps, Merlin darling, you had a chance, once or twice in the bedroom; but now any chance of romance or love or, for that matter, mutual, enjoyable play between men, is gone!"

Merlin scrunched his face a bit and pondered. Finally he said, "I know what it is. I don't think I've given you any incentive."

Something about the way he said that word made Arthur uncomfortable. But he refused to show it in his face. "Nothing will win me over," he said coldly.

Merlin smiled down at Arthur and shook his head. Arthur sat before him like the most adorable little puppy, with the golden hair tossed and mussed across his wide, slightly pouty eyes. His shirtless, bold frame showed his smooth muscles; through Merlin's new, dark eyes, he revisited memories of what it was about Arthur he had loved so much. He would now turn that into something much darker.

Merlin laughed. "You will like this," he said with a grin.

"No I will not!" cried Arthur, more disgusted with himself for sounding like a child than anything.

Merlin moved to stand in front of Arthur. "Take off my breeches," he commanded.

"I most certainly will not!" But to Arthur's astonishment his hands went to Merlin's pants of their own accord, caressing and fondling Merlin's package.

"I've cast a spell," said the wizard. "I will know when it is you and when it is the magic controlling you. For every moment you aren't actively participating, you will get one of these."

There was a lashing sound, and Arthur yelped.

"I will not do your bidding!" Arthur bellowed. But his face was flushing pink, and feeling Merlin grow beneath his touch was bringing his own sex drive slowly to life.

Merlin moaned a little. "I can feel you working," he breathed, running his fingers through Arthur's hair.

Arthur immediately stopped. Merlin would get nothing out of him. He then felt another whip against his buttocks, at which he, unable to control himself, yelped.

"Come on, now," Merlin urged, running his fingers over Arthur's arms. Arthur's hands were working their way into his breeches, loosening the straps. The tip of his finger trailed along the frame of Merlin's hip, and Merlin drew his cock out and patted it against Arthur's face. "Open up," he commanded.

Arthur glared up at Merlin. "I will do this part," he said sternly, "only because _you_ couldn't make me do it any better." Merlin grinned, excited by the slow decline of Arthur's defiance, and grabbed on to a chunk of Arthur's hair as the prince opened his mouth and allowed Merlin to plunge into his throat, in and out, in and out, until Arthur's eyes began to water.

"Look at me," Merlin commanded, and Arthur looked up at Merlin for a second before returning his attention to rubbing all the soft spots of his mouth against Merlin's cock.

"Hey," Merlin urged, "look at me," and Arthur returned his gaze to Merlin's intent stare, and held the eye contact for as long as he could before his jaw started to hurt and he had to change his angle.

Arthur felt Merlin tug on his hair, and once again he looked up. Merlin bent down as far as he could and whispered, "I want you to look up at me as I cum. I want you to feel me, and what I have become, as I empty into your mouth and throat."

Arthur's cheeks flushed a brighter red, and he began to touch himself.

"I want you to realize fully that you are mine. I want you to feel me assert my dominance inside of your mouth tonight, and your hand tomorrow, and your ass the day after that."

Arthur's face melted into a bit of a pleading whine.

"God, I'm cumming," Merlin said, and he clutched onto Arthur's head, bent forward, teeth clenched, as he released himself inside of Arthur. Arthur's eyes bugged in surprise as he looked up at Merlin's face, felt the smooth salty liquid coat his throat, felt Merlin's cock throb as it emptied itself.

Merlin slowly pulled Arthur's head off of his cock, and stood there, bent over and panting, forehead pressed against Arthur's as he regained his composure. When he was able, he slowly pushed Arthur down until his back was flat against the floor, and he lowered himself on top of Arthur so that he was straddling his legs.

"I want you to think of this as a bit of a gift."

"No thank you," said Arthur flatly.

"Mmhmm," replied Merlin, and, with a combination of his fingers and his magic, started caressing the skin across Arthur's body until his cock started to respond.

"No, Merlin," Arthur said quickly, "I don't want this."

"You still don't seem to understand, Arthur," Merlin replied, and slowly, delightfully, began to stroke Arthur's cock, making it fuller and harder.

"You're...you're _raping _me," said Arthur desperately.

Merlin grinned. "What do you think I've been doing all along?"

Realizing that Merlin had this kind of power over him - not the power to convince him to do it, but the power to _force_ him to do it - was epiphanic and shocking to Arthur. Merlin truly was the one in power now. He could do whatever he liked, whenever he liked, with Arthur's body.

And Arthur was enjoying it.

He tried with all his might to resist, but there was only so much his mind could do before the forces of nature took over and told his body to explode into Merlin's pumping fist. Merlin smiled and watched the goo drip from his hand. Arthur could only lie on the floor, shaking.

"Mmmm." Merlin licked the remainder from his fingers and smiled devilishly in Arthur's direction.

Arthur could only pout, curl into a ball, and turn his back to his new master.


End file.
